


Beach Cave

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus
Kudos: 1





	Beach Cave

Her eyes found their prey, her hands held his wrist  
Pressed into sand he gulped then she asked  
A pause then a nod then a kiss  
She slid ever up; her skin, she unmasked

Her top and her bottom abandoned  
She turned around and let him taste  
Then her against his flattened  
His skin was no longer encased

Her body shifted, her flame ignited  
His body moaned, his tree stiffened  
With every motion she delighted  
And he in turn hastened

She moved in line with waves  
His moans deafen by their crash  
Another found their cave  
She beckoned and they joined the cache


End file.
